Servitude
by Jen Kazama
Summary: Kagome chose to serve him, but she never knew what her services would entail. She spared her friends but how long would she be able live her life in his torturous game of slave and master? Will the slave fall for the sadist who pleasures her so? A story of a different kind for those who want to read something a bit different differently lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys this a pretty intense story with non consensual sexytimes and will have many events of domination in the chapters to come. But of course things will change and become love and such, we will get back to the beginning later so read and review and we will see how things will end/begin...wah?**

Naraku ran through the forest holding his hand to the gaping wound in his chest. She shot him right where his heart would be if he had one and with the purifying abilities, it demolished his chest. Blood drenched his black kimono; he released himself of the suffocating baboon fur and quickly began to relieve himself of the black silk that encased him. The demon was furious at the sweet wench that lured him into the devious trap, that trap was called love. He gasped at how tender his wound was when the fresh air began to rush against the arrow where his skin disintegrated, and burned as he tried to remove the arrow from his body. "Damn you Kagome!" Naraku seethed through clenched teeth as he fell to the earth feeling the effects of the purity rushing through his body, all of his incarnations appeared before him but to his horror their bodies were beginning to decay.

"What has happened?" They all exclaimed as pieces fell off of them and burned in the air. Naraku chuckled bitterly as he watched them die, feeling each one as they went. Despite his deep hatred toward the miko, Naraku wanted her even though she was the cause of his demise. Hakudoshi had tears falling down his cheeks as he knelt beside his master, his whole body shook uncontrollably as the boy continued to fall apart.

"Its beating master," He whispered. "Her love," pausing for a moment he caught his breath while more bits of him vaporized. "Fills me with a burning fire." Soon the young boy disappeared and all was left was a beating heart, the blackness that encased it since Naraku was made had turned into the richest red. Naraku reached out to it and felt the flesh absorb into his body, he cried out in agony instantly regretting the decision with his hands clawing at his chest, wanting to rip the arrow out but couldn't lay a finger on it. He could hear his heart beating in his chest and each time a sweet memory filled his head with the face of the girl who made it beat.

The demon stared into the sky, the gray had been around for days and now he could smell the rain. One drop. Two drops. Three. He covered his face and sobbed openly in his hands feeling the life fading from his body, the demons wretched from within and fled the purifying energy that pumped through his being with every beat of his living heart. "Kagome!" Naraku screamed as he cursed the day that he let her trick him. How could the most powerful monster in the world be destroyed by one girl? He could hear familiar footsteps and knew the end had come, at least the grim reaper had a pretty face.

* * *

Kagome held her breath and leaned back on her heels. She had done this now a million times but she always had the fear that the well wouldn't work and she would fall face first into the ground. "Okay, here we go!" She shut her eyes and lifted her foot off the wood and proceeded to plunge into the depths of oblivion. No matter how hard she leap into the well she always landed softly on her feet when she reached the other side whether it be going home or the feudal era. Opening her eyes, Kagome could hear nothing but the chirping birds and could see the blue sky above her which meant she was back in the feudal era, since in her time the well was closed off in its own building on her family's shrine. Adjusting her backpack, Kagome walked to the rope ladder and began to make her way up the well. She wondered what sort of adventures she would have on this trip to the past. When reaching the top she found a familiar head of silver hair and cute silver dog ears. Being as quiet as she could she put one leg over the wooden edge, waited, then the other, waited, he hadn't caught her. Thankfully she was down wind from the dog demon and had a great advantage to creeping up on him. Removing her bag she set it down gently in the grass and continued to stalk toward him. Her heart pounded loudly in her head as she got closer. A cute smile crept over her lips lifting her cheeks into the best smile while she stood inches away from him. She was filling her lungs with air and was about to shout when. "Hello Kagome," She was caught. Kagome fell to the earth with a puff of soundless air and a silly expression on her face at being discovered. "I heard you from the moment you came," His golden eyes were closed as he shook his head at her belief that she could sneak up on him. "You have to be the loudest person I have ever met even when you are trying to be quiet." Inuyasha placed both hands on his knees and forced himself up. He straightened up his red kimono and walked over to Kagome's bag, lifting up the huge yellow container with all of the supplies his companion brought back from her time. "Psst," He lifted his head up and walked past the miko. "Are you going to get up sometime soon?"

"I was waiting for you to help me up," Kagome retorted and sat up rubbing her green school uniform to remove what she could of any debris that got on it while she laid on the grass. Looking down at her feet she noticed one of her socks had fallen and she leaned forward to fix the situation, everyday even when she wasn't at home in her own time Kagome always made sure that she looked presentable. Inuyasha leaned on one leg getting impatient. The miko smiled and gazed over at the dog demon. "How do I look?" She asked with one hand behind her head in a mocking pin up girl fashion. He blew all her hopes with a simple shrug and Kagome got red in the face before storming passed him. "I don't even know why I try," The girl thought while making her way to the village. Inuyasha completely oblivious to his insult couldn't understand why she was already mad at him and rushed to catch up with her.

"Ah Kagome," Sango smiled while waving at her friend. She was wearing a cute pink kimono and had her hair in a lazy pony tail hanging down her back. "I was wondering when you would return," She brushed aside some of Kagome's bangs while she stood admiring her friend.

"Yes, I had to go back so I could take a few tests for school but afterwards I was able to leave," Kagome blushed, "I got straight A's!"

"Oh congrats, if I remember from what you told me that is a good thing right?" Sango tilted her head to the side giving a slight expression of wonder. "A's are a symbol that you did everything correctly? Or was that F's since you always seem to get those?" Kagome fell over.

"No, F's is usually what I get but those are not good. A's are what I want and need to get into a good high school next year." After she said that she couldn't believe that those words just came from her mouth "next year" She didn't think that high school was so close. It was funny how her life played out and pondered over the past few months while politely making small talk with her companion. She never thought she would be in the feudal era for one and for two that she would be dealing with magic and demons, they were both fiction in her world and in this one they were everywhere she turned. There wasn't a day that went by when she wouldn't catch a glimpse of one when walking through the land of the past even now resting on Sango's shoulders was cute demon named Kirara. Though a cute demon now when commanded or needed the cute facade would disappear into a fierce fire demon that protect her master and friends even if it cost her life. Kagome's mind still remained elsewhere while they made their way to the village and was only brought back to reality when Miroku approached with the little Shippo by his side.

"Hello Kagome," Miroku paused and slid next to the lovely demon huntress. "And the lovely Sango," He coughed while sliding his hand up her behind, this caused her face to get red but not in embarrassment. Moments later he received a painful slap across the face. "Well Kagome I think I should update you on the events for the day, first off today is day of the Moon festival and later on when the sun goes down there will be a nice little party here in the village. Kaede has requested your assistance in the cleansing of the moon shrine later and we will be about putting up these." He held up a small paper ball, it was light blue and had kanji along it the yellow moon phases on it. "There hasn't been too many demon attacks lately and Naraku hasn't been seen lately either. So this should be a peaceful evening for us all for once." He winked at Sango, "Or not so peaceful if I am lucky," Instantly slapped.

"Well if Kaede needs me I guess I should be off then," She looked around and saw Inuyasha digging through her bag throwing all her things everywhere, her eye twitched in irritation and she snorted before walking away. "Inuyasha has my bag with all the supplies if you need anything talk to him." With her hands balled at her sides she angrily made her exit.

Kaede swept the ground around the moon shrine; it was a beautiful wooden building and had more origami balls hanging on all the trees that surrounded it. "Oh wow, it's beautiful." Kagome smiled while looking around at the little moons. She walked toward Kaede who turned to one of her assistants and told him to grab Kagome some attire for the priestess.

"Good to see you," Kaede grabbed another broom and handed to Kagome. "I take it things went well for you in the modern era."

"Yes very well and I have to admit I kind of missed being here." She giggled a bit when the idea came to her. "So what will we be doing besides sweeping tonight?" The male helper bowed respectfully while handing Kagome the white and red robes. "I see, I will need these of course." She returned the bow before the man ran off.

"Yes you will need to be wearing that and also before you can help any further you will need to go cleanse yourself in the river. Dip your body at least five times before donning your robes for the evening. Don't forget to tie your hair back as well." Kaede looked up at the clear sky. "It is going to be a perfect night for the moon festival, warm and not a cloud in the sky." She turned toward Kagome. "You best be on your way, the sun is getting low and that means we have but hours to properly clean the shrine." Kagome nodded and went off to the river.

"Ugh, the river is so cold," She thought while making her way out of the village. The sun was orange and made the whole scenery of the forest a beautiful copper color. She could hear the river off in the distance and a her mind was dreading the crisp water that awaited her. "Five times?" Groaned Kagome when she stood by the water. Looking around to make sure she was alone, she began to undress. Untying the red sash was first followed by pulling her top off, she shivered at the cool breeze and unsnapped her bra. Reaching behind her she un-buttoned and zipped off her skirt while pulling down her underwear as well. When they were all removed she folded them and proceeded to take her socks and shoes off before resting everything on top of a rock nearby. The miko rubbed her hands up her arms feeling goose bumps form while stepping into the rushing waters. She held her breath and dipped below the water. A harsh exhale pressed pass her lips when she came out of the water followed by another inhale as she dipped back under. While cleansing herself Kagome failed to notice someone was watching her, a little nuisance resting in the trees, a saimyosho.

* * *

Naraku had sensed the maiden's return the moment her feet landed on the earth of the feudal era. Sitting alone in his black room the only light came from Kana's mirror with the image of Kagome in its center. He smirked at the sight of the naked girl and sat up deciding to finally go through with his well thought out plan. "Tonight is night of the moon festival, there will be plenty of humans about. Let us create some havoc." He released one of his incantations, who flew into the air laughing evilly before disappearing into the dark. "Attack the village and the miko's meddling friends but leave her to me. I think it is about time to give Onigumo his last wish."

Kagome returned to the shrine freshly frozen in the water and stood in front with Kaede who had finished the rest of the preparations while Kagome bathed. "You took a bit more time than I expected." She sighed. "But worry not for we must begin lighting the lanterns to let the villagers know that they are now welcomed to the shrine." Kagome nodded and went to fulfill her instructions. It was twilight out and now she could see the full moon off in the distance rising.

"A perfect night," Kagome lit another lantern and went to light the one a few feet away when she sensed something ominous. Her whole body tensed up as she surveyed the area around her. But nothing caught her attention. "What is that? I can feel something and I cannot see it." Her eyes narrowed while still trying to catch whatever it was that lingered in the air. "I wonder if the others feel it too?" She lit the last lantern. "Kaede! I need to go find Inuyasha and the others. Do you feel it?"

"Yes, something dark as entered our village and I cannot distinctly locate where it is. You must go, there will be many villagers here tonight, we must protect them." She gestured for Kagome to depart. "Go now."

Kagome ran as fast as she could thankfully her friends were not far. They stood in the center of the village and all turned her way when she approached. "Kagome I am glad you felt that as well." Said Miroku while holding his staff in front of him. "I have been trying to locate this evil presence and I am having the worst time pinpointing its location."

"Whatever it is I hope it enjoys being ripped to shreds, this peaceful crap has been getting old lately." Inuyasha growled revealing his sharp claws and white canines. Kirara joined growling while transforming into her more fearsome form, Sango was already out of her kimono and now had her hair up in a high ponytail.

They all stood at attention waiting for it to make its appearance. Silently the breeze swept by them as they waited. People holding little origami balls hanging from sticks passed by none aware of the situation. Laughing children danced around them and departed after being shooed away by their parents who would warn them that they were not to be distracted. "There!" Kagome finally broke and pointed to a hooded woman in a white kimono and had beautiful white hair that approached the village. They surrounded the woman standing between her and the people behind them. She gazed up at them with pale blue eyes they looked dazed and her body rattled as she stood before them.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha pulled out his giant sword and held to the woman's neck. "An answer and a flee will suit you best for your life!" The woman's gaped face smiled with devilish intent and she blasted them all aside. Her mouth opened and the surrounding buildings began to move toward her. Miroku through some talismans at the woman but they all burned up and had no effect on the woman. Inuyasha ran at her with his sword and cut her in half, she disappeared. "Humph, that was too easy," Inuyasha pouted while looking around him. "What was all the ruckus about if that was it?" His golden eyes widened when a sharp nailed hand came through his body lifting him into the air and tossing the half breed aside. The woman had returned with a sinister look as she was now wearing a half black and half white kimono and her face still had the empty look while she stared down the rest of the group. Sango through her giant boomerang

and hit the woman in the face. Her skin ripped and left hanging partially on one side while she charged at her attacker.

"Kagome stay back!" Miroku ran to save his beloved. Kagome did as she was told while looking to find a way to help that was when she found a bow and arrow laying on the ground she went to grab it when a dark figure appeared before her. Turning to run from it she felt strong hands wrap around her lips and waist pulling her into darkness.

The woman had Sango in her grip pulling on the woman's arms while she screamed in agony. Miroku was about to reach her when the woman dropped Sango and disappeared. "What just happened?" He exclaimed while helping the demon huntress to her feet and gently rubbing her aching shoulders. "Where did the woman go?"

"I don't know but the next time I see that bitch I am going to make her pay for what she did to me." Inuyasha winced while holding his stomach. Then he noticed Shippo running toward them.

"Kagome is gone!" The little demon yelled. "Something got her when I wasn't looking!" He fell face first into the ground. "It's all my fault!" He cried.

"Don't worry Shippo, you are not to blame," Sango gasped while Miroku reset her dislocations.

"That monster must have been a distraction." The monk stated the obvious.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha snarled and began to walk off toward the forest.

"Hey Inuyasha, where are you going?" They all stared at him with sullen faces. "We are worried but we are also wounded and should wait to heal before running off to find her. Especially you, you still have blood coming from your wound." Miroku pointed to the deep crimson dripping down his leg. "Let's think about who could have taken her and make sure we have a plan before rushing off." Inuyasha ignored him and left.

* * *

Naraku looked down at the sleeping girl on the wooden floor in one of the many rooms of his castle, her familiar appearance brought a flashback of when Kikyo would tend to him as Onigumo. He smiled knowing he had caught a more manageable target to seek his vengeance on. From the moment he saw Kagome he wanted to take her from Inuyasha just how he wanted to take Kikyo everyday she came to him but his accursed body wouldn't move a muscle. When he found out the woman had taken a lover, his body couldn't take anymore of confinement to a useless husk, he called the demons to him and became Naraku. First thing he did was kill Kikyo and her lover out of pure rage that they would even consider being together when Onigumo desired her above all else. It had been fifty years and Kikyo had returned but no more than a useless puppet made of bone and dirt. He had no desire for a cold creature with Kikyo's face. If he managed to capture the ghost priestess she would lay there expressionless while Naraku fulfilled Onigumo's fantasies, it wouldn't phase her in the least. Kagome on the other hand would scream when hurt, scream when frightened and scream with pleasure if he so chose to give her that kind of torture. Naraku wanted to make Onigumo's deepest wishes come true and a living girl with Kikyo's face would do the trick. Then hopefully Onigumo would disappear from his being altogether and he would finally be able to kill Kikyo and the rest of the world soon after. Also the idea of seeing Inuyasha when knows that both his women are dead would make crushing his skull all the sweeter with that look on his face before his death.

The spider removed his clothing. He could feel all his blood rushing down to his stiffening cock, licking his hand he gave it a playful stroke before leaning over the sleeping girl. With his other hand he caressed her cheek and brushed aside her bangs that obscured her face. When done with handling his new toy the demon used his fingers to purse Kagome's lips and he lowered himself to them. One gentle brush with his lips to tease them and again with his tongue he tickled the pink flesh, she moaned slightly beginning to stir she lifted her hand up to touch what was in front of her. Turning his attention the palm of her hand he embraced it with his large fingers and kissed the center. Her fingers twitched at the stimulation as he ran his tongue over the sensitive skin and stopped at the tips to kiss each one before rubbing the tense muscles in her wrist and upper arm. Kagome opened her eyes and upon recognizing who she was with.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, yanking her arm away from him and thrusting her body back to the edge of the mattress below her. Kagome used her kimono to rub the saliva from her hand. Getting off the bed she started to run away when felt a large warm appendage wrap around her waist pulling her back to Naraku.

"Trying to leave?" He whispered before running his lips over the shell of her ear and breathing in deeply the familiar and foreign smell of her hair. Struggling against him Kagome cried out when she felt his other appendages grab hold of her wrists and the one around her waist move to her ankle and another wrap around the other. Holding her tightly he let one of his claws erect to a sharp point before pulling it down the back of her kimono. She arched her back feeling the point graze her skin making an intense crawling sensation which made the flesh prickly as the hairs stood up in response. Naraku split the fabric apart biting his lip before reaching his hands to the bow unwrap the gift before him, taking her hips he brought her out of the clothing and tightly he embraced her to his pale body. Holding her neck with his hand and using his other spread her nether lips open so his member could brush against her slick opening. Pressing forward he felt her body tense up as he pulled back but kept the head in contact with the heat her crevice was emitting. "Mmm, how does it feel Kagome?" With the tentacles still pulling tightly on her arms and legs, Kagome gave a muffled cry before having her head jerked to Naraku's face as he drove his tongue deep in her mouth. "Embrace how helpless you are in this moment." She heard him speak through clenched teeth. "No control over your body," He chuckled while feeling her arms move against him, muscles using their whole strength to free themselves of his grasp. Kagome began to tear up she didn't know how she got here or why but she didn't like where it was heading.

He broke the contact of their noses and went to her neck, licking down her arch down to her shoulders. Closing her eyes tightly while she moaned with disgust feeling his tongue and gentle bites by her collarbone, disgusted by her body's response as she felt her nether lips twitch and grow from the stimulation of Naraku's head brushing against them. So comfortable with the pleasure she was receiving, Kagome cried out when she felt his hand come across her ass cheek and firmly squeezing the tender flesh. "So helpless," The demon touched the hot skin outlining his handprint. "I wanted so badly to rape the priestess who took pity on me, make her cry just as you are now." Naraku breathed in loudly and releasing a perverted sigh against Kagome's neck before biting her. "Unfortunately for you, Kikyo is dead." With those words Naraku had moved both hands to her hips and using all his strength thrust himself within the tight embrace of Kagome, her back arched and her mouth froze open, unable to make a noise from the pain. Before she could say something one appendage went straight for her open mouth prying it wider then she would need for speaking and thrusting itself down her throat. The girl gagged, squeezing the flesh in her throat and making Naraku close his eyes while enjoying her reflexes. "Only an empty shell of my former obsession survives, uhh." He moaned while taking a handful of Kagome's hair pulling her head back so he run his lips up her neck once more. "You have almost all her little expressions she would make." He smirked while seeing her eyes stare at him with animosity. "The only one I never got to see was her expression of pleasure." Kagome tensed when his hand went to her breast, squeezing the supple flesh in his hand, another gag was all she could do while his hand went further down. The tentacle pumped in and out of her throat at a leisurely pace, out to the tip then in as far as her throat would stretch. Naraku felt her muscles relax and began to gently pump in and out of her, causing the miko to moan while doing her best not to choke on the flesh in her mouth

"Uhh, yes that look I see." His red eyes gazed into hers while the appendage in her throat left and slid down her body, she shivered feeling the wet trail in its wake. "That look of disgust even now when you are coughing I see it between them." Clearing her throat of the intruder, it was only moments before another came between her legs. Pulling her legs against the tentacles she did her best to close them but to no avail. It flicked against the small bud of nerves and massaged the flesh while it filled with blood.

"Let me go," She rasped. But Naraku wouldn't listen to the human girl; Naraku had much better ideas ahead of them. Kagome's balled fists opened when she felt it the first time, and her mouth opened only to receive a whirling tongue in her mouth. Gently thrusting inside her this whole time had upped the pace and winced at how tight she got while she came around him. The harmful pulsations of her warm embrace were almost too much and he pulled out for a moment. He caught her tongue and sucked on it while feeling his member slide up against her entrance and continued to tease her heaving body. The demon lavished the feeling of her whole body struggling against him from her arms to tongue; the spider had her in his web. Pulling her mouth away with a slight popping sound of her tongue coming out of his, Kagome let out a slight moan while doing her best to not let him win. She couldn't let this monster see the pleasure he was causing her, she kept her face as ugly as she could manage remembering how much she wanted him to die. To her dismay and terrible bliss Naraku turned her to him while he pulled her down onto his hardened member. Balls deep he went holding her down with all his might, Naraku dug his fingers into her shoulders. "Uhh, stop please." She cried while he pulled out and thrust back in as hard as he could. "It hurts,"

"Keep whining just like that,". Naraku groaned loudly when he felt her body tense up from the pain of his strike against her core. Reaching his hand down between them and using his fingers to circle around her clitoris moving them quickly so that her body would keep stiffening from the arousal. Biting down her neck caused the miko to cry out and her whole body to shake from another intense orgasm. All the fighting went to nothing when her face broke into a half smile while her mouth remained agape from the aftershocks of her release. "Yes that is the face," He kissed her and bit her lips while thrusting harder and faster each time getting more intense while crushing her hips into the mattress. Kagome turned her head away from him panting loudly in the air and moaning as he grabbed her hips slamming his to the point that they were slapping together. Then he pulled out and ran his hand hurriedly up and down, his face contorted while he finished and when he did the demon let out an inhuman howl and let his head fall back while his cock spurted cum on to Kagome's stomach and breasts. He let go and fell onto a leaning hand, releasing the girl from his grip so he lay beside her.

Mortified by what just happened Kagome lay still. She had never been violated in such a way; her face cringed while reaching up to touch her sticky skin and quickly stopped because of how disgusted she was. Looking over she thought she would see Naraku but to her surprise despite just seeing him, he was gone. Knowing she was alone now Kagome turned to her side and cried in the sheets. She couldn't believe this just happened and couldn't believe how quickly her life had changed.

Naraku watched the girl from afar in his own chambers. Breathing in a satisfactory breath from the event, he chuckled while rubbing his hand up his toned abs. "Oh it is only the beginning my pet, we have many tricks to teach you still."

**Well I hope you all like the first chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I like the kind of stories that show different types of sexual relations that doesn't always deal with just the sex so this my attempt to so another side of it. Hope you enjoy!**

Slowly the world came back like waves hurling drifting wood to shore and smashing it against rocks and other debris along the way. Her body ached, she gingerly sat up using all the strength she could muster to lift herself but failed, falling back onto the mattress. Realizing the dream was a real nightmare Kagome felt the disgust begin radiate off of her being as she looked down at her body where the remnants remained along with bruises on her wrists and ankles. She found herself holding her breath from the trauma of remembering. "I can't," Her voice whispered while a new pain came dripping down her cheeks. Stepping up from the mattress not wanting to be near the foul thing that she would never call bed, the girl began to look for her clothing but found nothing. "Am I supposed to be naked?" A shiver went up her spine as she felt him. Anger shot through her spine as she built herself up to face Naraku. Standing in silence with his presence stabbing her in the back Kagome couldn't take it anymore and turned around.

"I was wondering how long it would take you," Kagura leaned to one side with her fan on her shoulder as her red eyes glared at Kagome. "Let's go," She gestured. Kagome covered her eyes as a hole opened to a torchlit hall.

"Am I to go out like this?" The miko remarked while holding one hand over her chest and the other over her pubic area.

"Yes," Kagura was done with the exchange between her and her master's human so she exited knowing the girl's curiosity would lead her to follow behind. She deplored that she was the one to take care of it while Naraku was away. Her orders were to bathe the wench and feed her. It made Kagura's guts turn to smell his musk all over the miko and to smell her on Naraku when he spoke with her earlier. "Remember don't kill her or you will face a fate worse than she." Biting her lip while recalling his threat which made her heart stop while he sent her an image of the consequences. "Fucking wench," She seethed while leading Kagome to a different room that had a large bath and was lit by the moon shining above a glorious glass ceiling. In awe Kagome bumped into Kagura. "Watch it!" She promptly turned to smack the annoyance and received a dreadful twisting throughout her body bringing the demon to the ground. Kagura held her hand to her chest while gasping for breath trying to block out the agony and despite the penalty she slapped Kagome's hand away when she came over to see what the matter was. "Just get in the bath already!"

"Fine, I was only trying to help!" She responded before heading to the water. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the warm liquid and closed her eyes while breathing in the scent of the sweet flowers that floated around her, Kagome almost reached a sense of peace. Her zen shattered when an image of Naraku above her came to thought. The only person around was Kagura who would surely tell her master if she cried but it didn't matter, he wasn't here so the miko began to whimper and the whimpering quickly became sobbing. His hands running over her body, the feeling of being helplessness, and knowing that at least once she enjoyed it. Shuddering despite the warmth from the steaming water, Kagome grabbed a sponge nearby and began scrubbing her body. Plunging the sponge back into the water, almost like she was in a rage the miko scraped the scratchy surface against her skin before dunking it back into the water again. She kept repeating the scene over and over again, his red eyes gazing into hers, the smell of him, the way her body climaxed when he found the right place to pleasure her. Every moment kept replaying and she kept jerking her arm up and down her body, it was to the point now that her skin began to bleed in some parts and in others her skin was red from the continuous washing.

"You'll never be able to wash him off," Kagura hissed from the corner of the room. She had been picking at her fingernails, scraping blood out from her last kill when she heard the commotion of Naraku's human and could smell her blood in the air. "Naraku, is not one to be easily rinsed away. I can still smell him on you as we speak and no amount of scrubbing will ever erase that. Sorry, but you will always have his scent on you. Humans leave a scent for some time but like all things mortal it doesn't last, demons on the other hand when they mate with someone it lasts forever. That is why most demons only choose one mate. When there are multiples, we" She paused taking her fan and pressed it to her lips for a moment. "Well, let's just say we can tell how many you have been with." The demoness got up and began to walk to the door. "Hurry up let's get you fed."

Kagome looked to her pink skin, a relenting sigh pressed by her closed lips while she dipped under the water one more time before getting out of the water. She grabbed a towel and finally felt relief that she could cover her naked body, she savored the feel of cloth despite the fact that it stung a little against her raw flesh. She wrapped the material around her torso and followed Kagura to the door.

"I don't think so," Kagura pointed her fan to the human. "Strict orders,"

"What? I am to remain naked?"

"Yes, he said you only needed your humiliation to clothe your shamed body." Holding her fan up and giving it a slight flick of her wrist the towel shred to pieces. "Let's go," Kagura walked out to the hall and went down one of the other lantern lit halls. The miko looked at the strips of cloth in her hands, releasing the tattered towel, she followed Kagura.

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air and turned his ears to the left than to the right. Waiting for a moment, he did so again this time he caught something familiar and headed that direction. "Kagome, I am sorry I should have protected you," He thought while following the scent. The closer he got to it, the less it began to smell like Kagome and the more it began to smell like death and dirt. He found a clearing with white snake like creatures floating through the air, each one had a glowing orb in their claws. "Kikyo!" He called out, he had identified the scent and clearly saw her soul collectors drifting to and fro. "Kikyo! I need your help!" His ear twitched to the left of him and found the lifeless copy of his former lover, she nested proudly in the tree above looking down at him like a scavenger would it's prey.

"Hello Inuyasha," Her voice burned like a winter breeze. "What may I ask are you doing seeking me out?" She brushed her dead black hair away from her ghastly skin. "I can sense that you are wounded, also I can see the blood running down your pants. Now tell me why I shouldn't finish you off?" Her dry lips curled over in an intense scowl as she looked at the half breed.

"I thought you wanted to kill me yourself? Wouldn't that be cheating if you killed me after someone has already wounded me?" He smirked while giving her a yellow glint from his eyes.

"That is true," Dropping down from her tree, she stood up while straightening out her robes and joined closer to Inuyasha. "What is stopping you from taking me where I stand?" She pressed her body to the warm dog, she nuzzled her nose into his breathing chest and held her head to his beating heart. "It's funny now that I don't have a heartbeat and listening to one is so relaxing that I would give anything to hear it within my own chest again. I envy you, with your demon blood, and your beating heart. I am sure if I opened up your ribcage I could watch as it beat inside of you." Her putrid body filled his nostrils with an audacious smell, he turned away but paused when he felt her hand go into his kimono. "Would you let me?" Her provocative voice couldn't hide the barren one beneath it, and she leaned up kissing his neck, this caused Inuyasha to take a step back while placing his hands at her shoulders keeping her an arms length away.

"Kikyo, I am not here for any of your wiles." He said roughly while trying to keep his composure after being engulfed by the horrendous smell of her decaying body. Despite how deplorable she was to be around when he heard her voice and saw her gestures he grew to love when she was alive, and for some reason Inuyasha would find himself always looking past everything that told him she wasn't the same Kikyo and wrap his arms around her like he used to. But he couldn't stop worrying about Kagome and that was what kept him away from Kikyo.

"Good, I am not trying to seduce you either," She turned her palm up and revealed a milky salve on her fingertips. "How could you not smell it?" Her lips cracked into a lifeless smile. "Now open up your garment and let me put this on you." Inuyasha nodded and began to fold back his red kimono, then he folded back his white one. Kikyo examined the wound for a moment then she used one hand to scoop some the salve off the other before rubbing it across his wound. "Is this on the other side too?" Kikyo said while walking behind him. "I see it is, now what happened? How did you get this wound?"

"A woman came to Keade's village and attacked it. When we were fighting her, Kagome was kidnapped." He winced slightly while Kikyo finished. "I was trying to find her when I caught your scent."

"I see, well what do you want from me?" She came back and now stood in front of him.

"At first I thought you were her," Inuyasha blushed with embarrassment while adjusting his clothing back to its place on his shoulders. "Now that I am here, I guess we could use your help."

"Hmm, I see no reason to help you," She turned away and began to walk off into the woods. "Good bye Inuyasha." She coldly said before Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait please," His eyes were half lidded as he stared at the ground with his ears drooping as well. "It was my fault, I didn't protect her as well as I should have and now I have no idea who has her. Help me find her." Kikyo looked into his eyes with her deceased ones lighting up for once.

"Do you care for her more then you did for me?"

"Of course not, but I do care for her and I want to get her back no matter what." He hated when she would ask him such loaded questions.

"I see, well I will help you Inuyasha."

* * *

Kagome sat alone back in her room, or the what she guessed was her room and waited in the dark. Kagura lead her back when Kagome had finished eating and without a word she disappeared leaving the girl all alone in the dark. She laid back on the neatly made bed and stared off into space, dozing at times she would dream of Naraku coming into the room and raping her again which would wake her right up with a fright. When she would look around the room and find herself alone, she would cry a bit before relaxing again or at least trying to. A noise roused her from a slight doze which then brought her eyes to the handsome spider. "Good evening." A beautiful crimson glint flashed from his eyes as a sweetly evil smile crept up his face. Kagome turned away from him, she tried to get up when he grabbed her wrist and threw her back beneath him and pressed himself between her her face with his large hand Naraku held her still before leaning down to her pouting lips, he darted his tongue over the sensitive skin once before squeezing her cheeks together in order to open her mouth further for his tongue to gain entry. The girl winced from her sore jaw as his tongue snaked along hers and slightly struggled when he lifted her legs over his elbows while grinding his pelvis against her sex.

"Why?" She gasped when finally able to pull away from his mouth to breathe. "What do you want from me?" Naraku pressed his face close to her ear.

"I want to see you stripped."

"What? I am already naked, you won't let me have any clothes."

"Shhh," Naraku undid the tie that held his pants and pulled out his hardened erection. "All you need is the shame I give you to keep you warm." Pressing into her moist folds, Naraku's head went back slightly with his mouth agape while moved all the way inside of her warm embrace. "Uhh, and my scent to perfume your body." Kagome cried out the first time he fully thrusted into body bashing against her cervix sending a sharp pain up her spine.

"Stop!" She gritted her teeth hard and used all her strength to force him away, a bright light came from her hand that blasted a large gash into Naraku's shoulder which caused him to jump back from her.

"Hmm it appears that I should have held you down like last time. I wanted tonight to be gentler since I don't want to break my new toy anytime soon but I guess if you die I will just have to accept that." He laughed while pulling off his blue kimono. While standing before her Kagome could see that his body began to mend itself back together and the wound she left on his shoulder was gone in moments. "Ha! You realize I am going to have to punish you for that?" He giggled playfully while touching the healed wound.

"What do you want? You must have the jewel shards I possessed now why do you still want me? Take me back to my friends!" Tears began to jewel in the corners of her eyes and she began to curl up in a ball.

"I could take you back to your friends." Naraku had a mischievous look on his face while continuing to speak. "Rape that demon hunter while her lecher of a monk pleasures himself at the sight or perhaps make him do the raping before I kill them both. Hmm, I would take no time crushing the little fox. When Inuyasha comes to save the day it will be sweet to render him motionless while I fuck his sweet miko into submission before killing him as well. Then it would all be down to you, I could absorb you into my flesh and keep your soul within me for all eternity." Naraku knelt beside his crying fly and lifted her chin so he see her tear stained face. Pulling her to her hands and knees, Naraku brought her neck up. "Perfect, now sit," He demanded and like an obedient pet she sat with her back arched and her ass sticking out slightly over her feet. Kagome turned her face as much as she could to avoid the pale finger that came to her face in fear of what would happen next and was surprised when brushed over her wet skin and Naraku brought it to his open mouth. After tasting the briny liquid Naraku brought her cheek to his tongue and licked up her downy flesh before moving to the other. "I don't have to take you to your friends, you could stay here with me. Live your life in servitude to my appalling desires and perhaps experience the most wondrous pleasures a human could ever experience. You would find me a thorough master but one that would reign pleasantly as long as you were compliant and I promise as long as you fulfill my needs that I will spare your friends lives. Don't worry your death will come long before I kill your companions."

"How long will you keep me?"

"Until you die or I get bored of you and kill you myself, whichever doesn't matter to me. No need to answer with words just take me in your mouth if you desire to spare your friends lives and stay with me." Kagome looked up at him spitefully for a moment before closing her eyes in defeat and reached her hand out to his member. She gripped tightly and moved her lips to the tip allowing it to enter her mouth while gliding her tongue against the smooth flesh, Naraku let out a throaty noise of approval. Placing his hand on the back of her head he began urge her head down harder and lifted his hips to meet her sucking mouth.

Kagome felt something slithering up both of her legs and slowly they were pried apart so that she was now exposed. A small yelp escaped from her as a two tentacles barrage both of her openings and one more sliding across her clitorus causing a twinge of pleasure that made her whole body stiffen as continued. Harder and harder the appendages thrust within her and each time they seemed to get thicker while moving in deeper. Naraku yanked on her hair pulling her down while shoving his hips up higher. His eyes rolled back in his head while continuing to force himself within all her openings and cried out when he spurted his seed down her throat. "Way better then a yes," He breathed as he forced Kagome to take his member down her throat one more time before releasing her. The miko gasped for breath but couldn't catch it before she was reminded that she still had appendages assaulting her openings with their brutal force. Crying out now every time they pierced her it was all starting to build and she didn't know if she could last much longer when a moment of harsh bliss went through her body and she moaned as she clenched vigorously onto the flesh. Holding onto the sheets and still letting out soft mewls as her orgasm subsided and whining when the tentacles abruptly left her yawning crevices. Naraku's brushed his hands up along the worn girl pulling her head up so that she was on her hands and knees. "You are to remain like this unless I tell you," He commanded. "I want to see that fleshy behind of yours out always and your back arched with your neck long like it is now." His hands wrapped around her throat gracing it with gentle squeezes as he continued. "There will be no need for you to speak to me unless I ask you to. When you are in my presence you will remain on all fours, also with your whole being I request you fulfill my needs with the utmost enthusiasm. Never show me your dismay to my demands for you will rue the day you ever express nothing but complete obedience to me." Naraku kissed her forehead then her lips. "Again no need to answer just lay down and let your master rule you." Lifting her arms up and leaning back silently over the mattress, Kagome spread her legs allowing Naraku to rest proudly between them and entering her once more. "Good, now for your punishment. What shall we do about your outburst earlier so that it never happens again?" He laughed maniacally while putting both her legs over his shoulders. "I have the perfect idea but for now lets have some more fun."

Kagome fell after another round of sex had concluded. She heaved in gasping breaths while shuffling to pull herself up so that she could sit in the position Naraku had ordered her to be in. "No need to worry pet, you may rest," He smiled laying down with her and giving her behind a loud smack. Kagome closed her eyes when she felt her hands being pulled up on opposite sides of the bed and her ankles soon after were spread apart and up so that her body lay completely open. She wanted to hide herself, never before had she been so painfully bare in her life. The miko cried out in anguish at what was happening and she stiffened when Naraku came up to her head and wrapping a silk cloth over her eyes then putting a ball in her mouth that he fastened tightly behind her head. Naraku smiled at the sight before him, her pale skin with red around her wrists and around her feet with her little mouth open for him to leave one last kiss before making his departure. "You are lucky I am being kind little pet, next time you defy I swear it will be much worse. Sleep well and I will see you again soon." His voice echoed through the room. When everything went silent Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs and violently jerked the binds that held her in place. She cried for Inuyasha and her friends to help her but knew that they couldn't hear her and if they did what would they do if they found her this way? How would she explain everything that has happened? Would they be able to forgive her for her wanton actions? Worse what would Inuyasha think? Could he still love her after catching Naraku's scent on her? Kagome felt the silk cloth grow cold and damp as she began to sob while doing her best to get comfortable, and soon she was able to escape into the realm of nothing that he put her into when he blindfolded her.

**Well that was chapter 2 like I said this has to deal more with the dominance side of sexy times woo.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Thanks to my followers I appreciate you guys it always makes me happy someone is reading my work. These characters are my favorite to manipulate but unfortunately they will only be in fanfiction, oh well enjoy! Oh yeah I thought Servitude fit more then Stripped but if you like the old name let me know.**

Kagome raised her head slightly, she opened her eyes and remembered sadly they were covered and even without the cloth the darkness of the room was a blindfold all in itself. Her arms were stiff and her toes were numb, she wriggled her fingertips a bit groaning against the gag ball that still rested in her mouth. She bit down on it grimacing that her jaw hurt and realized that she was probably doing that all night in her sleep. Moaning louder she tried again to pull herself free but screamed loudly when nothing happened. Struggling with all her might the miko continued making noise and continued to wriggle in her web hoping to god that the spider wasn't with her. After another failed attempt to free herself, Kagome let out a loud sigh and continued to cry while starting to doze off she heard someone walk into the room. "You made quite the racket," His sultry voice melted in her ears. She felt something warm brush over her exposed sex which caused a full body shiver and to bend her as much as she could in the binds, the slimy organ slithered over her collection of nerves then would plunge down and into her wet opening. Moaning loudly and pulling on her restraints Kagome wanted so desperately to push whatever it was away from her but could only arch her back in protest against the assault. It went faster and faster over her sensitive crevice and soon she felt something hard push inside of her once more causing her to cry out at the tight feeling of whatever it was. She bit down on the ball in her mouth hoping that Naraku would take it out but she only received two hands grabbing onto her breasts and pinching the tips. One hand left her breast feeling raw and ignored while the other still felt sore and agitated but to her horrible pleasure his other hand went to play with her aching clitorus.

He squeezed the skin between his fingers, it was so fun to see her body bounce every time he flicked the nub with his clawed thumb then press it down so he kneed it harshly while watching her teeth show every time he did it perfectly. Naraku could feel her body beginning to tense up sweetly around him, craning his head back for a moment, he fucked her mercilessly wanting to get deeper each time when he heard her screaming and could see she was about to climax, he pulled out. Gripping onto himself while rushing his arm up and down he came all over her raised legs. The seed dripped down her creamy thighs that almost matched the substance they were covered in. He could hear her crying out against her gag and could see her tensing up while trying to finish the deed he left undone. Smiling while approaching her again with his erection now released, Naraku held onto the deflating flesh and slid the tip from her opening to the bud of her flower. He wanted to mount her again but thought this would be more fun to watch her squirm beneath him. When her hips would raise up to try and capture him, Naraku would pull back and slap her behind as hard as he could, a small chuckle came from his cold being as he continued to torment her. "I am teaching you to desire me, I am the only one who can give you pleasure." He whispered into her ear before getting up to go. "Stay for a moment longer while wallowing in your disgusting lust and when it subsides Kagura will come to let you out of beautiful shackles." Touching her one more time, Naraku plunged his finger into her wet sex before trailing it up slowly to her chin, it pleased him to see her quiver so and couldn't help but pull her mouth piece out to drive his tongue into her mouth. After kissing her, Naraku placed the gag ball back into her mouth and gave her a little pat on the head before leaving.

Kagome tried so hard to release the tension between her open legs and the slightest breeze sent her into a frenzy as she did her best to calm her suffering. "Ugh, that bastard!" She thought to herself while trying to relax but she could still feel his body thrusting within her and his hands bothering her so. As the emptiness of her throbbing sex became more bearable Kagome noticed another pain. Her wrists were probably black and blue at this point, she was pulling so hard when he raped her that she was surprised that her hands were still attached. Giving it her best effort, Kagome was able to subdue her wandering mind to the point that she was able to drift off since there wasn't much more to do at this point.

* * *

Kikyo held Inuyasha's hand while they walked back to Kaede's village. Her crisp fingers crunched delicately around his warm hand in a vice grip that he couldn't pull away without the fear of breaking off her whole arm. Her decaying smell became less noticeable as they walked together, at times she would look at him with her dead brown eyes and give him a familiar expression, one that he hadn't seen in a long time. The expression called love. Inuyasha blushed slightly while giving another half hearted attempt to free his hand from her cold embrace around him making his whole hand feel numb from how tightly she held onto him. "I am afraid if I let you go that I will have to kill you," She finally remarked while giving him a dreary crack of her mouth that he took as a smile. "Therefore I want to hold you close," Stopping for a moment Kikyo looked down to the ground while letting her stale tresses fall around her face. "You never hold me like you used to," The bloodless maiden wrapped her arms around him. "Forget the girl with my face Inuyasha! She could never replace me and you know it!" Her hug went from something annoying to something a little terrifying when he felt her coldness begin to seep into his body Inuyasha became frantic in his struggle to get Kikyo away from him.

"Kikyo, please!" His voice screeched from the amount of pressure she was putting on his ribcage. He could hear others approaching and new how this would look if they were caught this way by his companions despite if he was able to come up with a good excuse. Continuing his futile attempt to push her away she won. Inuyasha froze when her dead lips pressed against his and made his thoughts stray from the mission he had and went to the moment they had together, this moment, nothing else.

Kikyo.

* * *

Kagome felt something, it startled her out of sleep but she couldn't put her finger on it. Opening her eyes and forgot her situation, for a moment she panicked but quickly regained her composure. "Okay he can't leave me in here forever," She thought and as soon as the thought finished, her arms and legs were released from their binds. Kagome moved her wrists around so that the prickly feeling would subside when she could feel her hands again she pulled the gag out of her mouth then took off the cover from her eyes. It took a moment for the blurriness to dissipate she blinked a couple times and could see the irritated Kagura. Her red eyes glowed with contempt for the miko before she turned away. "Come on,"

She sat up and quickly fell over her still sleeping feet. "Agh, a little help" She gasped while rubbing her feet but only saw Kagura's back and walking out the opening she created in the black wall.

"Hurry up or I will leave you in here." Demanded the wind demon. After the tickling stopped in her feet for the most part, Kagome followed her out into the hallway. They made their way back to the bathroom where Kagura stepped off to the side and using her head gestured for Kagome to enter the bath. "I imagine this would be the first thing I would like to do whenever I could after that monster had his way with me, even if it is no use at least it would help. Also I hate talking to you when you reek of his foul stench."

"Well thank you, I guess," Kagome shrugged and stepped into the water. Today the bath wasn't just there to wash away her nightmares of the past but a moment to know freedom, she held her breath and went under the water. She listened to the sound of her arms swishing beneath the lipid warmth that embraced her and when she came up a soft sense of wellbeing went over her while she settled on a ledge in the bath. Taking up the sponge again she gently went over her body while trying her best to not abuse herself like she had the day before and just let her thoughts melt away. After she was done Kagome got out and dried herself off with the towel hanging nearby enjoying being covered for a short period of time while wrapping the towel around her chest.

"Hmph," With a flick of her wrist once again the towel was sliced apart. "You have know idea how much I want to kill you." She snarled and stood up. "I hate being your caretaker, now let's get you fed."

* * *

Inuyasha pushed Kikyo back while trying his best to rid his mouth of the sour taste of death that filled his mouth. "Please," He muttered. "We don't have time for this right now,"

"You really do love her more then me don't you?" She bit her bottom lip while turning her head away. No tears came from her lifeless eyes. "I cannot show you the emotions I feel right now because I do not live. I can see why you would choose her over me, I am nothing but a lifeless ghoul." Inuyasha felt cornered, he didn't know what to do. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a light shake.

"Kikyo! This is not the time! If you want to help me then help me but this, I am sorry but I cannot," He wasn't sure what to say, did he still love Kikyo? Did he love Kagome? Either way this would have to wait to be settled another time since he wanted to find Kagome now. "Don't be upset, I am sorry but like I said another day Kikyo." He lifted her head up and held her face in his hands while giving her a reassuring smile. There was another rustle and out popped the little fox demon.

"Hey you guys I found Inuyasha and Kikyo?" He said with question and quickly shut his mouth when he saw the yellow glint of Inuyasha's eyes as he glared down at him. Miroku came out of the bushes first then Sango they both looked at Inuyasha with irritation.

"I am happy to see you are better Inuyasha," Sango's sarcasm could scorn the kindest of people while she looked on in disgust. "I am assuming you want to know that we bring news of who has Kagome or has your ploy to get her back been put on hold for the moment?" She crossed her arms while continuing to set him ablaze with her hateful eyes. Inuyasha had only seen this look directed at Miroku the numerous times he would spout his love for other women, he always ignored their spats but now that it was him under her spiteful gaze, it didn't sit well. He took a step back from Kikyo and stood awkwardly with his ears down.

"Tell me," He mumbled.

"Very well I will tell you," Sesshomaru stepped out of the darkness and began.

* * *

Sesshomaru stalked through the forest, he could sense the foul one lurking in the trees but the task was locating where. Rin and Jaken followed close behind with the small girl skipping up and down while playing with a flower she picked up along the way. "Where are we going to lord Sesshomaru?" She inquired while doing a little spin before looking up at her beloved. He ignored her and kept walking.

"I believe lord Sesshomaru is on to Naraku's trail at the moment and shouldn't be bothered Rin." The little toad remarked as he looked up at the sky noticing the stars were starting to show. "It's getting dark my lord any chance we will be finding what you are looking for or perhaps stopping for the night?" Jaken was met with a flap of his fur in his face and continued silence.

It was really Naraku in these woods not a puppet or an illusion of any sorts but really him and Sesshomaru was going to take advantage of it. The power got stronger as he kept treading onward and that is when he finally caught the demon in the flesh. His black hair was shining in the moonlight and his pale white skin had a creamy glow. The demon looked up at him with mischievous intent.

Kagome was bound up beautifully upside down and hanging from a tree. She had intricate rope tied around her neck that patterned out around her breasts squeezing them firmly and wrapping around her waist with her ankles and hands behind her holding her up. Naraku smiled and lifted her head up so that he could force his erection back in her mouth. Leaning his neck back, a burst of energy came from him while keeping a nice grasp around the back of her head and thrusting his hips forward.

"What is he doing lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked while looking curiously but was quickly tackled to the ground by Jaken who shielded her eyes.

"They are doing nothing Rin!" He panicked while continuing to fight the innocent girl. "Please Rin believe me! It is nothing!" Rin kept thrashing about trying to figure out why Jaken was reacting in such a way.

"Jaken! Take Rin away from here!" Sesshomaru remarked while walking forward. "Also if she keeps asking feel free to explain to her the happenings she has witnessed." He smile made Jaken's heart drop whenever his lord gave him that particular smile of devious humor. "But be discreet," A small chuckle came from him as he left them behind. Jaken held onto Rin and ran away with tears in his eyes at the audacity of what Sesshomaru was asking of him.

"Rin there will be no more talk of this!" He commanded.

"But lord Sesshomaru said if I kept asking that you were to tell me!" Rin responded. "Why were you acting so strange? I don't understand what as Naraku doing to that girl? What was that thing he putting in her mouth? Was he injecting poison or something?" Her head tilted to the side with wonder. Jaken fell to the ground and pretended to be dead.

"Just stay here Rin, we will speak of this another time," The little toad continued to play dead while the small girl jumped up and down around him continuing to beckon him the answer to her question despite the fact that Jaken wouldn't move at all. "Oh Sesshomaru why didn't you kill me? This is a fate worse than death." He thought.

Sesshomaru looked at Naraku and got closer. "I see you have Inuyasha's wench." Naraku finally pulled out of Kagome's mouth covered in his seed, she coughed while doing her best to swallow it but struggled with her body in a weird position. Standing proud the spider didn't feel the need to clothe himself in front of his adversary, instead he gave the miko a light slap on the ass and smirked at the dog before him. "The question now is why?"

"Why, what?" Naraku lifted up his hair and flicked it behind his back.

"Why have this girl?" Sesshomaru's patience was already wearing thin and he didn't want to play games, he had enough of them from this menace.

"Don't you have needs Sesshomaru? Needs only a female can attend to?" Giggled the spider with another smack on the downy skin of his pet. "I am sure you do or else why have the little girl in your presence? Starting her young I see, but at least she will serve you well in her short life."

"That is not her intended purpose I promise you,"

"Then why have her?" Naraku asked. For the first time in dog demon's life he didn't quite have an answer and this baffled him. "I have my needs and she is willing to give me whatever I desire," He chuckled. "No matter how degrading. You often forget that there is a man in here. With the jewel nearing it's completion I decided to fulfill his wish to have Kikyo in every way that he couldn't in life." He lifted his arms in the air spreading them wide before resting them at his sides once more. "Kikyo is dead and Inuyasha's wench was the perfect substitute, like killing two birds with one stone some could say."

"You are deplorable Naraku," Sesshomaru hissed, pulling out his sword and getting ready to fight. The human girl was no issue to him and he would now take this chance to eviscerate this hateful creature. Using all his strength Sesshomaru released a blast of energy at the beast, he jumped up into the air and zoomed down sword first aiming for his heart. Naraku's eyes flashed red and he disappeared along with the miko. "Dammit, he got away," He cursed while putting his weapon away. "I am sure that mutt is looking high and low for his woman." Sesshomaru thought. "Perhaps a little visit is in order but then again there is no reason for me to get involved." He found Jaken laying on the ground with X's over his eyes still and gave the little demon a kick. "Get up!" The dog lord directed, Rin stood to attention and Jaken painfully pulled himself up.

"Ready whenever you are lord Sesshomaru." Rin smiled. "What happened?" Sesshomaru neglected her question and made up his mind that he would share this horrendous information with his half breed brother, because he knew the fire that would rise inside of him would kill of Naraku all the quicker and bring Inuyasha's demise closer as well.

"We are off to tell Inuyasha what we have learned today." Rin nodded and ran after her lord while they set off.

"So that is where Kagome is, with Naraku." Miroku shook his head. "I don't even know where to begin to get her back but..."

* * *

"NARAKU WAS PUTTING HIS THING IN KAGOME'S MOUTH!" Rin bursted out through some bushes and fell on her face with Jaken screeching close behind in horror. "I think he was poisoning her but Jaken said I would learn about that until later even though lord Sesshomaru told him to tell me and mmffff..." Jaken had his hands around her mouth and crying while trying his best to keep the girl silent.

"Rin, that is enough!" Sesshomaru demanded and the girl ceased all noise, she nodded her head up and down to show she was doing what he told her to. "Well, now that your friends have reiterated what I told them I guess you now know where that woman of yours if off to, but you were not always the brightest." His golden eyes stared at his brother while waiting for a response.

"This is terrible, poor Kagome," Sango began to tear up after hearing the story from Sesshomaru. "We have to find where he has her." Inuyasha was speechless as he stood contemplating while the others conversed.

"Yes, but it is starting with the where before we can even begin to touch how we can save her. Remember this is Naraku we are speaking of." Kikyo came forward, her cold words bit them all into attention.

"That is true, with his phantom castles appearing wherever he sees fit it will be almost impossible to catch him." Miroku put his hand under his chin while starting to think. Sesshomaru began to leave. "Where are you off to? Are you just going to throw this news in our faces and leave?"

"Saving the girl is of no importance to me, I figured this would further our advances toward defeating Naraku and getting me closer to slicing his dirty head off." The dog lord moved on with his entourage close behind him. "We will meet again when you have found where he is or if I find him and you happen to show up." He said while disappearing.

"Hmm, this is so wrong! How could Naraku be so disgusting?" Sango cried. "Her first time, any woman's first time should be with the man she loves not..."

"Enough!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes were red with his demonic energy fuming off of him as he revealed his newly formed claws. "I am going to get Kagome back and rip that filthy Naraku in half even if it is the last thing I do." He jumped off into the trees cutting branches down along the way. Kikyo gave them all an empty nod before turning to the darkness and leaving them.

"What should we do now?" Miroku turned to Sango and Shippo.

"I guess we can follow them, but it seems as though they wanted to split up."

"Yeah but we have to help too!" Shippo exclaimed. "We can cover more ground by going in another direction that no one else has gone!"

"You are right let's go!" Miroku and Sango both nodded before jumping onto Kirara's back and taking off in a direction none of the others did.

* * *

Kagome fell to the ground shivering from being outside for so long. "Why did you do that?" She demanded. Naraku looked down at her and slapped her across the face.

"Remember your place, and never speak unless I have spoken to you first." He hollered before moving to lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Come to me," He gestured with his hands for her to approach. Kagome rubbed her cheek doing her best to hold back the tears and walked toward him. "No no no," He told her shaking his finger while flicking it backwards. "Go back and start again, but on your hands and knees. Remember you are making up for that outburst and there is no need to bruise that pretty face of yours so I would take heed if I were you and apologize." The miko turned around and kneeled to the ground. She shuffled toward him trying so hard not to cry do to the humiliation that this was causing her from the fact that she has been rendered to such a pathetic state of existence. "Apologize." He muttered again when he felt her at his feet. Not sure what he wanted of her, the miko got to her knees and rested her hands on his thighs, rubbing the smooth skin there while getting onto the mattress with him. She was straddling him now and continued to rub his sides while moving up to his arms, Kagome could feel his organ bump against her belly as she moved her hands to his neck and the back of his head. For the first time she found herself wanting to please him, it bothered her knowing that he seemed actually upset with her and she wanted to mend it in anyway possible. Lifting up her hips and moving them over his erection, Kagome teased him using her nether lips to leave wet kisses at the tip of his sex and found herself enjoying that he made little noises of frustration when she wouldn't grant him entrance.

When he could take it no more he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down, shoving his hard member within the teasing crevice. Kagome cried out loudly while some of his tendrils spawned and wrapped tightly around her wrists with another around her hair pulling her head back. They lifted the girl up and let her drop down on their master while he used his hands to grip and pull on the delightful bouncing breasts, his thumb and index finger tug on her hardened nipples. He sat up folding her into his arms and plummeting deeper inside of her. Naraku bit each breast greedily like a hungry animal, he breathed heavily through his nose while moving higher to her neck and taking it in her mouth forcefully while yanking her hair with a firm tug. He pushed her all the way down and lifted her legs over his arms so that he could get her perfectly in the spot that made her scream. Kagome was released from the fleshy appendages and now held onto the bed sheets like she was falling as Naraku continued his assault on her. He leaned down so that he change the angle when he felt her hands on his face moving the black sea of hair that covered it. She gazed up at him and moved her face so that they were close.

"I apologize master," She murmured and kissed him which brought forth a rush of emotions that blossomed like a million explosions throughout his body. Shocked by the feelings she erupted within him Naraku shot back with his hand to his mouth and his eyes fixated on her. She saw as one eye faded into a dark brown and the other still a demonic red, realizing she had done something worse than speaking out of term, Kagome scurried to her hands and knees with her back arched just like how he instructed her to be at all times. Kagome couldn't believe that she just kissed him, the monster that held her here. Had she gone mad?_ "Oh my god, what have I done? I can't believe I gave him my first kiss, I mean yeah he has kissed me a number of times but I just kissed him!"_ With his hand still to his mouth, Naraku stumbled farther away from her and quickly exited from the chambers. Kagome now sat alone and reminisced about the event and realized that she caused a change in him. "One of his eyes changed colors," she whispered. "Was it from the kiss?"

"Hmm," Kagura felt the disturbance in energy and decided to appear in the room, she heard the miko musing to herself and found her thoughts aroused by the idea that the wench could dispel the power Naraku had._ "Perhaps she will be of more use then I thought."_

Naraku stood in his own chambers looking into Kanna's mirror. The gleaming brown stared back at him as he examined his reflection. "How dare she? That little bitch must be punished." All he could see was the weak Onigumo staring back at him and to his horror saw as Inuyasha slashed him with the mighty Tessaiga. Turning away Naraku kept his eye covered while trying to shake off the lingering feelings she awakened. "Damn her, it is time to rid myself of the nuisance and the rest soon after." Looking back at himself, to his relief the human side of him began to fade and both his eyes shined in beautiful crimson.

**End of the chapter oh yeah getting into the love and by the way I hope no one gets offended by the Rin scene I wasn't trying to poke fun at rape and children being exposed to adult interactions. I just thought it would be another awkward moment between the trio where Jaken would have a moment and we all know those moments.**


End file.
